Promise
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Harry Potter selalu menepati janjinya. Harus menepatinya. Dia tau dia akan menepati janjinya. Walau hatinya harus mati karenanya. Drarry, angstyyy.


Note: Repost dari fic berjudul sama dari akun lama CieLavi.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter kepunyaan J.K Rowling

Warning: BL! ModifTahun6, AR, Typo dan misstypo

.

.

.

 **PROMIS** **E**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, memainkan ranting dan daun-daun pohon besar di samping danau sekolah. Bukan kesejukan, melainkan hawa lembab dan panas yang dibawa bulan Oktober. Di bawahnya tampak dua pemuda duduk bersebelahan menikmati ketenangan yang jarang-jarang bisa mereka dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda yang lebih kecil -berambut gelap dan berkacamata- yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Choosen One and blah blah blah sedang sibuk membolak-balik buku catatan Ramuan sambil sesekali berguman pelan. Sementara pemuda satunya yang berambut pirang hanya memandang datar ke arah Danau Hitam. Sesekali si pirang menghela nafas berat, membuat partner di sampingnya memandangnl heran sebelum kembali pada buku-buku dan penanya.

'Mungkin dia hanya sedang kesal saja', pikir Harry

Helaan nafas lagi.

"Kau kenapa Draco?" Ya, pemuda pirang yang menjadi teman duduk Harry Potter dan berulang kali mengehela napas tadi adalah Draco Malfoy. Satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy yang dikenal seantero sekolah sebagai pemuda dingin, kasar dan hanya mengandalkan nama Malfoy senior. Yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa, membuat dahi Harry semakin berkerut.

"Dray..." ulang Harry, mulai khawatir dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Seingatnya sejak kemarin belum ada anak Gryffindor maupun asrama lainnya yang bisa membuat Draco kesal dan uring-uringan, apa mungkin ada masalah di Slytherin? Ditutupnya buku-buku di pangkuannya, memasukannya ke dalam tas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si pirang lalu memejamkan matanya. Harry teringat dengan kejadian-kejadian yang mendekatkan keduanya, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum karenanya.

Siapa sangka akhirnya sang Pangeran Slytherin bisa berteman dengan sang anak emas Gryffindor sejak tahun ke-empat mereka di Hogwarts. Meskipun hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah dan mungkin juga seluruh komunitas sihir menentang hubungan mereka berdua, toh akhirnya persahabatan yang diawali dari kekacuan Turnamen Triwizard itu bisa bertahan dan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih jauh di awal tahun ke lima mereka.

Harry ingat, dia yang saat itu sedang kalut karena namanya muncul di Piala Api dan mengahadapi tuduhan dari sahabat karibnya, Ronald Weasley, mencoba menenangkan diri di tepi Danau Hitam ketika sadar sang Pewaris Malfoy sudah ada di sana terlebih dulu. Malfoy tampak serius membaca sebuah buku sementara tangan kirinya membelai pelan Artemis, burung hantu elang kesayangannya sebelum kemudian mendongak karena menyadari keberadaan Harry. Mengira akan mendapat celaan, Draco justru menggeser posisinya seolah menawari Harry tempat untuk duduk besandar pada pohon yang memang cukup besar. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Harry saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia duduk di samping Draco Malfoy tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Draco pun hanya terdiam dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Harry untuk pertama kalinya merasa tenang dalam seminggu itu.

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua sering bertemu kembali di tempat yang sudah mereka tetapkan sebagai tempat favorit untuk menenangkan diri dan bersembunyi. Yang membuat Harry sedikit terkejut di pertemuan mereka yang ke tiga adalah ketika Draco menyatakan dia percaya bahwa bukan Harry yang telah memasukkan namanya sendiri. Meskipun mereka selama ini bermusuhan Draco mengerti benar jika Harry tidak akan melakukan hal yang dituduhkan oleh sebagian besar orang. Dari sanalah pertemuan yang mulanya hanya sekedar silent company, menjadi saling mengejek, mengerjakan tugas dan pembicaraan tidak penting lainnya. Draco juga secara diam-diam membantu Harry dalam menyelesaikan tantangan-tantangan turnamen dan menjadi salah satu yang paling merasa ngeri saat melihat Harry muncul dengan histerisnya membawa jenazah Cedric Diggory.

Persahabatan mereka berlanjut dengan berkirim surat di musim panas. Hedwig dan Artemis pun kelihatan akrab. Sungguh keajaiban bagi Harry melihat familiar-nya itu bisa ramah dengan burung hantu lain. Selama itu pula keduanya menyadari adanya perasaan yang lebih untuk mantan musuh mereka. Draco dengan gugup menyatakan perasaanya pada pemuda berkacamata itu di malam pertama mereka kembali ke Hogwarts di menara astronomi. Harry dengan senang hati menerimanya, dan malam itu mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Keesokan harinya seluruh Great Hall heboh melihat kedua siswa yang sebelumnya bermusuhan itu datang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Lamunan Harry terhenti saat merasakan bahu Draco sedikit menegang. Perasaannya mulai tak nyaman. Dengan perlahan Harry memandang Draco, berusaha mencari mata kelabu yang biasanya selalu membuatnya tenang. Dan perasaannya semakin mencelos saat Draco mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap Harry.

"Let's end this ." Tiga kata. Hanya dengan tiga kata telah membuat Harry menelan kembali semua perkataan yang ingin diucapkannya, hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

"What..? jangan bercanda Draco. It's not funny you know , haha" Harry mencoba tertawa sementara Draco hanya menggeleng kemudian menatap Harry sedih.

"Aku benar-benar ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Apa Gryffindor mengancammu? Kenapaa..?" tatapan tak percaya dan merasa terkhianati terlihat di emerald beningnya. Merasa tak sanggup menatap lagi Draco mengarahkan pandangannya ke danau di depan mereka.

"Ck. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gryffindork. Aku hanya ingin kita berakhir. Just it ." Harry menatap Draco tak percaya. Just it dia bilang? Bulshit ! Bukankah satu jam lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja? Mereka juga masih berpasangan di kelas Ramuan. Hubungannya dengan Draco selam setahun ini juga baik-baik saja jika mengesampingkan ejekan-ejekan ringan dan juga komentar sinis baik dari Gryffindor maupun Slytherin. Draco tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin mengakhirinya secepat dan semudah ini tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

Draco masih menolak menatap pemuda yang sebentar lagi tidak akan mnejadi bagian dari hidupnya. Draco tahu keturunan terakhir Potter itu pasti sakit hati dan sedang menahan amarah, berusaha untuk tidak mengutuknya. Draco tahu bola mata sewarna kutukan avada kedavra itu tampak kecewa. Sangat. Tapi Draco harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Dia harus mengatakannya atau akan terus dihantui perasaan bersalah yang berkepanjangan. Dia akan dan harus melepaskan diri dari sang Gryffindor, dia tidak ingin keduanya semakin terluka baik secara kiasan maupun dalam artian sebenarnya karena hubungan mereka yang memang berbahaya ini.

"Apa karena ayahmu? Atau... karena Zabini?" Draco tersentak mendengar Harray menyebut nama yang terakhir.

"..." Draco bimbang apakah dia harus mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Draco hanya terdiam dan menyadari kalau mungkin pernyataannya memang benar. Sebelum menjalin hubungan dengannya Harry tahu Draco memang dekat dengan pemuda Zabini itu. Yang dia dengar mereka bahkan sudah berteman sejak bayi dan bisa saja menjadi sepasang kekasih jika tidak ada Harry. Bisa jadi mereka berdua memang memiliki hubungan di belakang Harry selama ini. Apa benar yang dikatakan semua orang jika Draco hanya mempermainkannya, dan sekarang dia sudah bosan dengannya?

"O-kay. Aku mengerti."

"Listen Potter -" Draco berusaha menjawab, tanpa sadar menyebut nama keluarganya.

"Potter? Potter?! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Hanya tiga bulan kita tidak bertemu. Tiga bulan! dan akhirnya aku kembali jadi Potter hanya karena Zabini, eh?" Astaga! Dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di sini. Harry mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Draco menahannya, menarik tangannya, merasa pembicaraan mereka belum selesai.

"Harry, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Blaise."

" Fuck off Malfoy! Ini kan memang yang kau inginkan? Membuangku dan kembali merangkak ke pangkuan Blaise tersayangmu!" suaranya mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudah aku bilang ini bukan soal Blaise, Harry... Ini-"

"SHUT UP! Stay away from me Malfoy! Stay away ..." gagal. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya mati-matian akhirnya jatuh juga. Draco pun akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya. Merasa tidak bisa menahan Harry lebih lama lagi. Tanpa membuang waktu Harry segera berbalik dan berlari menuju kastil secepat yang ia bisa.

"I'm sorry Harry... sorry..." Draco hanya sanggup memejamkan matanya. Mengepalkan erat-erat tangannya, tak diperdulikannya telapak tangan yang mulai berdarah. Artemis ber-uhu pelan, memandang majikannya sedih dari atas pohon.

"Sorry..."

-OoO-

Harry duduk terdiam lapangan Quidditch. Tangannya sibuk memainkan Snitch dengan ukiran namanya-pemberian dari Draco- sementara pikirannya menerawang. Saat ini dia sendirian, menjauh dari Ginny yang berusaha menempel padanya dan Hermione yang terus-terusan menceramahinya mengenai pentingnya menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Menjauh dari Ron dan Gryffindor lainnya yang masih merecokinya tentang hubungannya dengan Draco.

Andai saja mereka tahu, pikir Harry getir.

Blaise Zabini. Sang kapten Quidditch berdarah murni yang lebih sempurna dan lebih bangsawan dari Harry. Dan pastinya lebih mendapat persetujuan dari Lucius Malfoy. Naif sekali jika Harry berpikir Dra-Malfoy akan lebih memilihnya daripada pureblood yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Heck! Mereka bahkan baru berteman di tahun ke-empat mereka.

"SHIT!" Harry melempar snitch nya keras sampai ujung lapangan, mengenai kursi di tribun penonton. Dia tidak perduli snitch kesayangannya hancur atau tidak.

Yang tidak disadarinya Draco Malfoy menatapnya dari sudut lapangan. Matanya menatap pedih.

-OoO-

"Hi Harry, good moning." Harry mendongak menatap Hermione dan Ron sebelum kembali memainkan makanan di piringnya. Ron duduk di samping kanannya, sedangkan Hermione duduk di depannya.

"Hi Mione, hi Ron." Jawabnya pelan. Hedwig di bahunya ber-uhu riang, mungkin sedang berusaha menghibur tuannya.

"Kenapa kau lemas seperti ini mate? Apa detensi dari Snape tadi malam parah sekali?" tanya Ron penasaran. Hermione juga memandangnya dengan khawatir. Sudah dua minggu ini teman mereka yang satu ini tampak tidak seperti biasanya, sering melamun saat pelajaran, melupakannya PR nya sampai mendapat detensi dari Snape karena hal sepele.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, tidak menyadari pandangan dari meja Slytherin.

"Emm... Harry, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat dengan Malfoy. Apa ada sesuatu?" Hermione membuka suara. Ron yang ternyata baru menyadarinya tersentak dan menyeringai kecil.

"Ho~~ aku tahu, Harry pasti sudah sadar dengan kebusukan Death Eater licik itu."

"Ron!" Hermione menegur sahabatnya, takut Harry tersinggung dan meledak marah. Tapi Harry hanya terdiam saja, tidak membela Malfoy seperti biasanya. Aneh. Melihatnya Ron semakin jumawa.

"Nah! Benarkan apa kataku Mione, hehe~~ tenang saja mate, kita akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti. That worthless Death Eater , cih!" Hermione semakin menatap mereka berdua cemas.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau dia bukan Death Eater Ron..." jawab Harry pelan.

"Belum." Tandas Ron tak mau kalah. Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah,bosan dengan pembicaraan yang sudah berulang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Harry..." bahu Harry menegang mendengar suara yang sudah 2 minggu ini tidak didengarnya dari dekat. Sementara Ron hanya mendecih sebal.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanyanya pelan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Mendengar Harry memanggilnya dengan nama Malfoy membuat Hermione menaikkan alisnya heran, sementara Ron terlihat senang di tengah kebingungannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini Malfoy? Membuat selera makanku hilang saja." Maki Ron.

Draco mengela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Weasley dan menyentuh bahu Harry pelan.

"Harry, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Pergi dari sini Malfoy!" Ron berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Draco tidak bergerak sama sekali, menunggu jawaban Harry. Seluruh aula berbisik memandangi mereka tertarik.

"Kubilang enyah Malfoy!" Ron mulai meengepalkan tangannya, siap melawan kapan saja.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu Weasel!" Draco tak mau kalah, Blaise bersiaga di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga jika saja sahabatnya ini diserang oleh Gryffindor.

"Harry..." Ron mencoba meminta dukungan Harry.

"Hentikan kekonyolan kalian." Ucapnya sambil memelai sayap-sayap Hedwig pelan, menghela nafas pendek dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Draco. Diliriknya sekali Blaise yang ada di belakang Draco. Setelah itu berjalah keluar diikuti Draco, menuju Danau Hitam.

Setelah sampai Harry tetap tidak memandang Draco. Dia masih belum bisa memandang mata kelabu itu lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit dan ingin terus bersamanya.

"Apa kau akan membuatku menunggu sampai besok Malfoy?"

"Harry, aku-"

"Potter untukmu Malfoy." Potong Harry.

"Baiklah Potter. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku- Natal ini Father akan menyerahkanku pada Dark Lord untuk menerima tanda." Harry berbalik, memandangnya terkejut.

"Kau bilang-"

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya Ha-Potter. Mereka menahan Mother, aku tidak punya pilihan." Memberanikan diri Draco mengusap pelan kepala Harry, Harry hanya diam, tidak menepis Draco.

"Jadi ini bukan salah Blaise, juga bukan salahmu. Tapi salahku karena terlalu lemah. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi Blaise memaksaku... dia bilang kau berhak mengetahui alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu Potter. Maaf..." tidak tahan lagi Harry menghambur ke pelukan Draco. Terdengar isakan pelan dari sang penyelamat dunia sihir. Draco tersenyum miris, dihirupnya pelan wangi rambut sang terkasih untuk terakhir kalinya. Draco lega karena Harry mau mendengar dan percaya padanya. Thanks Merlin.

"Aku tidak mau merahasiakannya rencana father lebih lama. Karena itu aku ingin kita berpisah secepatnya. The Choosen One tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan seorang death eater. Tidak. tidak dengarkan aku dulu." Draco mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Harry meronta.

"Ini untuk yang terbaik. Setelah Januari nanti kita akan berada di sisi yang berseberangan. Jauh berseberangan dari sebelumnya. Tapi percayalah aku akan selalu mencintaimu Harry. Kau percaya itu kan?" dirasakannya Harry mengangguk pelan dalam dekapannya. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum pertama dalam dua minggu ini.

"Ada satu hal lagi Harry..." dirasakannya Harry menegang, seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Draco. Kakinya semakin lemas setelah mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan Draco ke telinganya.

"No! No Dray... I-"

"Pleasee..." Draco menatapnya penuh harap membuat Harry mau tidak mau harus menerimanya. Draco tersenyum lembut, diusapnya pelan poni yang menutupi bekas luka legendaris The Boy Who Live dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. "Thank you." Ucap Draco sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Harry yang bergetar pelan.

Harry hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat. Menahan air mata yang mengancam keluar dari matanya yang semakin memanas. Menikmati sentuhan terakhir Draco sebagai kekasihnya. Karena benar yang dikatakan Draco, setelah ini mereka akan ada di sisi yang berbeda. Draco sekali lagi mengusap rambutnya penuh kasih sebelum pergi menjauh, kembali ke arah kastil. Tidak sekalipun menoleh.

Sementara itu seluruh tubuh Harry bergetar berusaha menahan kakinya agar tidak mengejar Draco. Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh mengejar Draco. Dia harus menepati janjinya, hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Draco. Untuk yang terkasihnya.

Tak sanggup berdiri lagi, Harry terduduk lemas, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menahan isakan yang semakin tak terkendali.

Merlin! Biar sekali ini saja dia menangisi dirinya, menangisi cintanya yang pergi. Setelah itu dia akan berhenti menangis. Dia janji.

-OoO-

Harry menepati janjinya. Dia berusaha menepati janjinya. Dia tahu itu...

Karenanya saat ini tongkat sihirnya teracung tanpa ragu pada sosok berjubah hitam bertopeng putih di depannya. Sosok dibalik topeng itu tersenyum lembut.

Harry menepati janjinya. Dia harus menepati janjinya. Dia tahu itu...

-OoO-

" _Saat kita ber_ _lawanan_ _nanti, jangan ragu untuk membunuhku..."_

END.


End file.
